


Hero

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link finds Sidon on the Great Plateau.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> Summary: Link finds Sidon on the Great Plateau.

Gentle hands withdraw from his shoulder, and in their wake, water ebbs against him. He can feel it lapping at his sides, only a few centimeters deep, but enough, even though he remembers being too far away to feel its soothing touch. He saw it, and meant to reach it, to submerge himself, regroup, and rise again; it would be the best strategy, when the monsters here can’t seem to follow him in. But the memory comes surging back: there were too many of them, and he was overwhelmed. Sidon fell beneath their clubs and prepared to meet Mipha on the other side.

Either the other side is a shallow pool, or his fate’s drastically changed. Sidon cricks his eyes open, and the sun nearly blinds him. It’s warm here, so far southwest of his home. It’s a great, wide plateau with far too little water and too many monsters. Despite how sore his neck is, he turns his head aside, trying to spot his foe—if he must die, he’ll do it valiantly looking the enemy in its eyes. The only living thing around is a young Hylian, pink and gold with a dazzling blue gaze brighter than the clearest gems.

Sidon stiffens immediately. The man lets out a relieved sigh, lashes falling against his cheek in his long breath, and when he opens them again, Sidon’s hooked. The man gives Sidon a soft smile, one full of genuine _warmth_ , that makes Sidon’s heart race. This creature is alien to him, so different than his own race, but there’s something so arresting about his face: such _beauty_. For that first moment, Sidon’s too dumbstruck to even give his name or ask for one in return. He just ogles the fair stranger and slowly comes to realize that this one man must’ve beaten back all moblins and dragged Sidon safely to the water.

The Hylian glances down Sidon’s body, likely just checking for wounds, but Sidon’s never felt so exposed. He’s been blessed with admirers before, but his examiner has never been so overtly handsome. He couldn’t possibly measure up. He opens his mouth to explain that ordinarily he’s a much better warrior than this, although he is, of course, incredibly grateful for the rescue—but he cuts off when the man suddenly pulls out an apple and offers it over.

Sidon takes it with a stunned but touched, “Thank you.”

The Hylian nods again, then rises to his feet, standing over Sidon and silhouetted in the sun. He’s utterly captivating, and too soon, he’s turning to run off.

Just then it comes to Sidon what the significance of a Hylian is—how he came all this way just to find one; it’s absolutely imperative that he brings one home, especially a brave, trustworthy warrior, exactly the sort who could and would save a complete stranger from certain doom.

Springing to his feet all at once, Sidon forces his battered legs to work, and he rushes after the gorgeous stranger, calling desperately, “Wait, come back! _I need you_!”


End file.
